Saust
(b. 1282 12.E) Saust was the long time friend of Marus, the king to become of Gola. He dedicated most of his life studying the dark arts of magic. Obviously he became a very competent sorcerer. His friend Marus, when he became king, grew to become paranoid at first, and finally mad of fear for losing his power. This fear drew him to imprison and enslave Saust. Saust was forced to slave in the most vicious conditions, in the deepest hell-pits of Gola. Marus even let him be tortured, not too seldom either. This betrayal filled Saust replete with hate and vengeance. He managed to escape and hide somewhere in the depths, where he performed a powerful and horrifying dark ritual. This included among other things, to carve out his own eyes and bury himself alive in a sarcophagus-like grave. The ritual also ensured him a long, long life, alone in his grave. He cursed Marus by weighing his mind down with a vision, which would not trigger until some hundred years had passed. After this time, he was found by the very king himself, who then released him from his tomb. Saust then locked Marus into the tomb instead. He would suffer the very same solitude in this very same grave, except he would be locked in for eternity. Saust, who had gained extraordinary power through his dark ritual, had had his vengeance. But his hatred would never stop haunting him. He rapidly rose to power in Gola, and gathered a grand army, with the greatest generals he could find. He had a plan, a plan which would gain him trust and loyalty among his people. He would invade, and invade all. Himself, he would use his power for a task that would demand the amount of mana he possessed. He’d open a great portal between Gola, and the Fire Realm. From here, he would let out an army of daemoni the world had never seen, nor imagined. With the demon horde, and his undead armies, he would conquer the world through a conservatory, where he would be, levitating, always generating power to keep the portal open. The Obal’Daerum Wars were soon to begin. For a long time (see for yourself how prolonged the war was to be) Saust kept the portals open, but his strength slowly faded, as did the portal, and his armies were despite all succumbing to the combined forces of the Obal’Daerum Alliance. His (so known) last general, Tamus Ert managed to stop the advancements of the Alliance in the last battle of the war, at the Golan Canyon. Both armies were obliterated but Saust’s attempt had failed. To the peoples and people of the alliance, it is still not clear who was the leader behind the Golan armies. It is not a wonder, as Saust never left the conservatory in this whole war. He didn’t lead any armies or anything either. But officially, during the whole war, he was the superior of all of Gola, although different kings were appointed while Saust couldn’t rule. After this defeat, Saust had a new plan. Being full of rage, disappointment and hatred still, after the war, he conceived this idea: If he, through this ritual gained such an amazing power, how powerful wouldn’t Marus become if he was released from the tomb in a thousand years? So, blinded with hatred, he is now even willing to sacrifice himself to release Marus, the very person who cursed him with this pain from the beginning, from his tomb, if he can feel sure Gola will rule everything, in time. But for the next millennium, hopefully, the rest of the world can feel safe.